


Placing A Bet

by Xyanide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Ragnarok, Thorki - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, frostmaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyanide/pseuds/Xyanide
Summary: Loki makes a bet with Grandmaster. If Thor wins in the arena, they'll be able to leave Sakaar. If he loses, Grandmaster will have Loki. Only thing is; he doesn't know that Thor's opponent is the Hulk.Grandmaster/Loki (+ Thor)Grandmaster/Loki/Thor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverLoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLoke/gifts).



> Please note I have not seen Thor Ragnarok, I will do so on the 27th. Everything is based on the bits and pieces that have been released as promo, a few things were released after I wrote the first version of this so have worked in a few things afterwards, in case you think they seem out of place. It will obviously NOT match the movie and by the time I've gotten around to see it I probably want to rewrite this whole fic (but I won't). Needed to get this out of my system and have some Grandmaster/Loki porn right now because all the clips have been too good to be true and I don't want to be disappointed in case Grandmaster's attraction to Loki is not as obvious in the film as I want to believe it is from the promos! :D  
> For Silverloke.

Sakaar was a dump. Well, not completely literally, the one city surrounded by piles of garbage was absolutely stunning even for someone who grew up on Asgard.

But every piece of discarded trash from all the other realms ended up in this godforsaken land through wormholes, turning it to a junkyard where the inhabitants scavengered for any useful piece of scrap, and their biggest source of entertainment from their miserable lives was the Grandmaster's gladiator arena.

The Grandmaster had built quite the empire for himself, all things considered. It certainly wasn't as powerful and beautiful like Asgard, or even vast and resourceful like Midgard, but atleast it wasn't an empty wasteland like Jotunheim.

Loki figured that was always something. Atleast here there was the possibility of finding something to aid him to get back to his own kingdom, after ending up here when Hela had knocked him out of the Bifrost.

He had quickly upon his arrival made his way to the top of the hierarky where he with his silvertongue had charmed his way into Grandmaster's company. Perhaps a bit too well, if the man's constant touches were anything to go by.

His sharp eyes had glanced around the marketplaces for anything useful to aid his escape from Sakaar while the Grandmaster guided him around to get him some new clothes, something befit a King of Asgard, as much of an equal to Grandmaster as one could be in this place.

Grandmaster was a charming man, clever, slightly peculiar. And not particularly much to Loki's taste, however Loki seemed to be exactly what Grandmaster wanted. He kept touching Loki, stroking his hands along Loki's body in pretence of feeling the material of Loki's new outfit.

"Anything else you desire, King of Asgard?" Grandmaster had said with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Loki couldn't help but to feel what the Midgardians referred to as a sugar baby, letting the man provide for him in exchange of something Loki would rather not give, but had no choice but to play along. It was in his own best interest to stay at the very top, unless he wanted to end up like his unfortunate brother.

He had gotten quite a thrill seeing Thor's hair cut off like the thrall he'd become, but if someone of Thor's strength had ended up in such a position, so could Loki, and that would make getting back home so much more difficult. Because while not suffering from a obediance disk like Thor, Loki did wear a similar creation which hindered his magic. He needed to get out of this rubbish realm with his wits alone.

"Perhaps a drink?" Loki had said with an easy smile.

"A drink is most suited with entertainment." He put his arm around Loki's waist to guide him back to his residence. "Come, tonight's tournament shall be in your honour."

And that is how Loki had ended up at the best seat in the arena, watching the contenders fight each other in semi rounds until there would only be one left. Thor had done extremely well, as Loki knew he would. Thor had always loved to fight.

"I hear this new contender of mine is of Asgard," Grandmaster said as Thor entered his second round, up against a Dark Elf. It would be an easy victory. "What a coincidence that I have two Asgardians drop into Sakaar almost at the same time."

"He is of the Einherjar," Loki explained easily. "One of my strongest guards. I am surprised Hela didn't see it more fit to kill him."

He watched as Thor twisted the neck of the Dark Elf in vengeance for their mother before walking back to wait for his next round. The crowd cheered; the round had been too short for their taste but had resulted in death and Thor had finally proved himself a worthy fighter in their eyes, as most opponents in these fights were spared for future tournaments.

And as much as Loki would have preferred to leave Thor here to be a slave for the rest of his days, he knew he needed him to battle Hela. Loki might have lost his throne, but he didn't want Asgard in the hands of that witch. Even Thor would have been preferrable, as much as it irked him.

"Tell you what," Loki said a few rounds later, before Thor was set to fight again. "Let's make this a bit more interesting, shall we? I want to make a bet."

"A bet?" Grandmaster asked intrigued.

"If my Einherjar wins the tournament, you'll return him to me along with a ship, to aid me in getting my kingdom back."

Grandmaster grimaced.

"He is a strong fighter, and the audience loves him. He's too valuable to be given away, even to a King. _Especially_ a King who has nothing of similar worth to offer if he were to lose the bet."

Loki easily hid his annoyance at being dismissed as a good fighter behind his usual charming mask. Even though he preferred tricks to physical fighting, he was still a stronger fighter than most of the contenders in the arena.

"If I were to lose," he spoke with his most seductive voice as he kept a firm eye contact, "you'll have me. Any way you want me."

Grandmaster looked at him with lust and amusement.

"If I win, I'll own two Asgardians, one of which a King. Now that is an offer I simply cannot refuse." He extended his hand which Loki accepted. "The bet is on."

As if on cue, Thor entered the arena again to battle another round. And as always, he fought like he'd been born to do it, and won. Loki's lips twitched in his effort to not full-out grin, despite the high stakes he could trust his brother to do what he did best. They'd be back in Asgard in no time.

Eventually there was only one round left. Thor versus another fighter of equal skills, whom had also fought his way through round after round of the tournament until they finally were to meet in the final. As skilled as the other was, Thor would win without a doubt.

"You have plenty of faith in your guard," Grandmaster spoke as they watched Thor battle. "As you should. It's his first time in the arena and he's already proven himself worthy of going to the final."

Loki frowned at him. He glanced quickly over to the leaderboards which only showed the names of the two men down in the arena, with all other names crossed out. Wasn't this the final round?

"The final?" he asked puzzled.

"Why yes. I wouldn't want to waste my star with going through the semis, would I? The audience have paid to come and see him, I need to build up their anticipation level. These rounds is just to battle it out amongst the other fighters whom it will be to meet my champion."

Loki's heart skipped a beat. He refused to let anything show on his face, but he was nervous. There was a secret opponent, one which he knew nothing about, and was well-rested while Thor had to fight his way to the top. Even a god like Thor could get worn out, and if he – Norns forbid! – had exhausted himself too much then Loki would be in deep shit.

"You've seen my guard and I know nothing of your champion. I don't see how that would make a fair bet?"

"I never said it would be fair, but it certainly makes things more interesting." Grandmaster chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "My, my, Loki, one could almost think you'd find it beneath you to give yourself to me."

"I am the King of the Realm Eternal," Loki shrugged with an easy smile. "I don't usually find myself in such positions."

"Which would make everything all the sweeter," Grandmaster murmured as he glanced over Loki's body.

The fight ended and Thor was the one left standing. Grandmaster stood up from his seat to make an announcement.

"That's it for the first part of the show! Give a round of applause for our skilled newcomer Thor!" The audience cheered and stomped their feet. "We'll take a half an hour break before the main event."

Loki looked intently at Thor, trying to gauge his current condition, how tired he was and if there were any injuries. He only had half an hour to rest up before facing one last opponent. Loki let none of his nerves show, he wore his usual cool charming facade and entertained his host with a story from Asgard as they snacked on grapes.

Thor was the best fighter Loki had ever seen, he could win this entire thing and the two of them would be on their way. Simple. No need to worry at all.

Loki spun out his story, hoping that Grandmaster would forget the time and thus let Thor have more time to rest, but the audience started to cheer as Thor walked into the arena and Grandmaster realised that the time had come.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's what you've been waiting for; it's main event time!" The audience roared, they were finally getting to see their star. "I give you...the Incredible Hulk!"

Loki swore his heart actually stopped for a moment as the green beast from Midgard crashed through the walls and into the arena. What the hell was that thing doing here?! His jaw dropped and he could only stare in horror.

Thor, however, was quick to overcome his surprise.

" _Yes!_ " he let out, overjoyed, making the audience quiet down. Thor turned to face the Grandmaster and waved at him to call for his attention. "We know each other, he's a friend from work!"

Grandmaster glanced over to Loki, who coughed awkwardly into his hand. Loki wished Thor would just shut up before he spoiled all of Loki's lies.

"You've employed the Hulk as your Einherjar, King Loki?" Grandmaster asked dryly before turning back to Thor, whom kept talking to his opponent as if they were old friends.

"I lost my hammer like yesterday, so that's still fresh. Loki, Loki's still alive! Can you believe it? Loki! Look who it is!"

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, just shut the fuck up'_ , Loki thought eloquently with a rising panic as Hulk looked up at him.

Grandmaster looked far from pleased. Loki's guard talked to him like a friend, not a subordinate, making him wonder why the King of Asgard had been feeding him lies. No matter, the Hulk was a strong warrior and the Grandmaster would win the bet, and both Asgardians would belong to him. Then he'd make Loki spill the truth from his pretty mouth.

The Hulk had gotten bored with Thor's prattling and charged. The fight was on. And it would have been the most exciting thing Loki had seen in centuries if only his mind wasn't so overcome with all the things the Grandmaster would do to him if the beast won.

They were both strong and skilled, and before he realised what he was doing, Loki stood up to cheer for Thor when he'd knocked down the Hulk. Catching himself, he promptly sat down and offered Grandmaster a courteous smile before returning his focus to the match as the Hulk got back up again.

It was one of the Hulk's longest fights, Grandmaster noted with interest. The audience loved every moment of it, as much as they worshipped their star it was refreshing to see him in a proper fight with someone who matched his strength. The man could already see how he could make more profit out of having his two stars battling against each other on special occassions.

And as he already knew from the beginning, the Hulk won. Thor had gotten knocked out and Loki could only stare in stunned silence. Grandmaster offered him a cocky grin as he held out a hand towards the arena in front of them.

"There you have it. I've won our bet and I expect that the King of Asgard holds true to his word."

The Hulk looked up at them – no, at _Loki_ – and growled. If it weren't for the respect the green creature had for the Grandmaster, he would've jumped up to them to fight Loki too.

"It seems my champion has taken quite the interest to you as well. Maybe I'll be willing to share after I'm done with you."

"I need to get off this planet," Loki said to himself as he backed away, his eyes firmly on the Hulk and reliving flashbacks from their last encounter.

The guests moved aside as Loki made his way through the crowd, but he didn't get far before he collided with one of the scavengers, the woman whom had brought Thor in as a contender.

"Going somewhere?" she asked with a sweet smile before striking out against him.

Centuries of training made Loki react instantly. His daggers were in his hands as he moved his arms up to block her strikes. But the woman was an oustanding fighter – _warrior_ – and she soon had Loki overpowered. With a strong fist to his face, he was knocked down.

***

That was pretty much the story of how Loki found himself laid naked in the bed of the ruler of Sakaar, his arms bound behind his back and a strong chain wrapped around his torso – and a damned obediance disk attached to his neck. How the mighty had fallen.

"I am just a tad dissapointed, Loki," Grandmaster spoke conversationally as if speaking about the weather, and poured himself a glass of wine. "I would have assumed a King would be more honourable and not attempt to flee when losing not a war but a simple bet. A bet that he himself instigated, may I add."

"I was overcome with shock over your champion. I hadn't expected to find him here."

"Ah yes, yes. What was it your guard said, he was a friend from work? He worked for you in Ass- Assburg?"

"Asgard," Loki corrected through gritted teeth.

"Assburg, Asgard," Grandmaster waved it away as he made his way over to the bed to take an appreciative look at his new property. "Either way, I won the bet and by your own words, I'll have you any way I want you."

"To be fair, I did say those words when you had me thinking that my guard was the strongest fighter in the arena."

"Yes, life is funny that way."

Grandmaster drank his wine and placed the glass on a nearby table before he undid his trousers and joined Loki on the bed. He stroked his hand along Loki's pale body, from his neck down to his groin, where he wrapped a hand around him and stroked softly, teasingly.

Loki bit his lip as he steeled himself to hold back his body's natural instincts, he didn't want to enjoy any part of this.

"I would prefer if you were to enjoy this as much as I surely will," Grandmaster murmured as his other hand reached up to caress one of Loki's nipples. "I suppose I could always take advantage of the obediance disk and order you to love what I'll do to you." There was a dark look in his eyes as he took pleasure in the horrified look on Loki's face at the prospect.

The man continued to stroke him and Loki took a deep breath as he resigned himself and gave in. He gave a few shallow thrusts with his hips as he started to harden and Grandmaster grinned approvingly.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? No pun intended."

He leaned down and gave Loki a long deep kiss before reaching over to grab a vial of lubrication to make the slide of his hand smoother. Loki let out a soft moan and Grandmaster grinned, pleased with Loki's cooperation.

When Loki was fully erect, Grandmaster moved away.

"Spread your legs, King of Asgard. Let me have a look at you."

Loki did as told and Grandmaster let out an appreciative hum as he took in the sight.

"So exquisite, all of you. Raise your hips."

When Loki did, he placed a thick pillow underneath to keep Loki's hips elevated. He poured more lubrication onto his hand and stroked teasingly around Loki's hole. He watched Loki clench tight and hummed soothingly for a moment before he pressed a finger inside. He had to push it hard inside, then pulled out before pushing in again.

"So tight, darling. You need to open up for me."

"Yeah, just... just give me a moment."

Grandmaster kept moving the finger in and out, giving Loki no chance but to immediately try to adapt to the situation and work with him. Loki hissed and tried to unclench as Grandmaster entered a second finger.

"There you go, so much better. Spread your legs even wider."

Loki closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing to make it easier to relax.

"Eyes on me, darling."

Grandmaster kept his intense gaze with Loki as he entered a third finger, giving Loki no time to adjust. Loki gasped, his face flushed red as Grandmaster spread his fingers inside of him.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" At Loki's silence, he shrugged. "Well, it's going to feel better eventually, anyway. You should be ready soon, I've waited long enough already to do this with you."

He leaned down and kissed Loki, swallowing his moans as he curled his fingers and pressed just right.

"See, I was right wasn't I?" Grandmaster grinned as he kissed his way down Loki's neck to his collarbone.

Loki rolled his eyes and huffed. People always claimed _he_ loved to hear the sound of his own voice but Grandmaster was something else entirely.

Grandmaster pushed a bit too roughly into him, making him startle.

"Yes," he quickly agreed before the man would think of to do it again. "Yes, it feels good when one has gotten used to it."

"Told you you would like it." Grandmaster gave him another kiss before he withdrew. "Take a deep breath now, darling, this is probably going to sting a little bit."

Loki frowned. That was it? It must've been the shortest foreplay ever in all of existence and he wasn't sure he was even prepped properly. He watched as Grandmaster rubbed lubrication onto the narrow cock that jutted out from under the robes.

Loki lifted his legs onto Grandmaster's shoulders to better accommodate him. Grandmaster placed his cock by Loki's slightly twitching hole and rubbed over it for a moment before pushing deep inside, not bothering to stop even as Loki gritted his teeth and let out a pained sound.

Once fully inserted, they stayed still to catch their breaths before Grandmaster slowly pulled out completely before pushing in deeply again, over and over.

Loki grimaced at the burning pain but shifted his hips to get the cock where he wanted it, and once the spikes of pleasure hit him he started to loosen up the tight grip he had around the cock.

"There you go, an absolute natural," Grandmaster mumbled his praise against Loki's neck as he was free to quicken his pace.

"I never said it was my first time," Loki grinned and let out a delicious moan. "Only that I don't usually find myself in this position."

"Mmm, and what positions do you prefer to be taken in, then?" Grandmaster grinned back. "On your knees and bent over?"

"My position of choice is currently yours, although I suspect you're not willing to switch."

"Dodging the question. Tell me instead who else got the privelege to take you, King of Asgard?"

"None. Never as a King. Before – ah! – before that, I might have tried this a few times."

Grandmaster halted his movements. Loki frowned in confusion and moved his hips to keep going. He looked up at Grandmaster who was watching him with a renewed interest. The man suddenly grinned and started fucking again, quicker and harder than before, making Loki keen from the sudden onslaught.

"That's why your guard feels he can be on a first name basis with you, isn't it? You let your Einherjar fuck you?"

Loki was confused for a moment before he recalled his lies. Thor!? Grandmaster thought that _Thor_ had fucked him? Before he could make a sound of protest the Grandmaster kissed him. His hands were all over Loki, crowding him. Grandmaster moved to kiss – slobber, really – wherever he could reach as he continued talking.

"Not that I blame you, he is a gorgeous man. You'd look beautiful together, maybe I'll even watch him take you. Yes, I think we need to make arrangements about that."

Loki rolled his eyes. Were they really having a discussion about Thor _now?_

"Don't you want me for yourself?" he moaned. "Only yours to fuck anytime you please."

"Well, you're mine already," Grandmaster chuckled. "And sometimes I do like to watch more than participate."

Grandmaster thrust a few more times before he suddenly pulled out, making Loki gasp and his hole twitched achingly from the loss. Grandmaster watched it intently.

"Ah yes. Beautiful. Roll over."

Loki did as told, though not very gracefully with his arms bound and the chains cutting into his skin.

"Up on your knees, lift your hips. Exactly like that."

He poured some more lubrication into Loki's hole, making him shiver from the cold. Soon enough Grandmaster was back inside, in a harsher pace than before.

"Norns, just like that, uhh," Loki moaned in bliss. Regardless of what he thought of the situation, Grandmaster was skilled.

He lost count over how long they coupled, but as long as the man shut up – especially about stupid _Thor_ – he didn't mind it too much.

When Grandmaster slowed down and pulled out it was almost like waking up from a trance. He looked back over his shoulder as the man adjusted his robes and moved over to recline in a half-sitting position on the bed next to Loki. He gave him a wide smile and patted his thighs.

"Well, come on then," he said joyfully.

Loki slowly sat up on his knees. His nipples were raw from being continuesly rubbed against his chains and his cock was heavy and leaking, a few moments more and he'd been ready to come. He shifted over to straddle Grandmaster's hips and slowly sat down. Grandmaster held his cock to align it correctly.

"Grandmaster," Loki let out in a breathless gasp as he sank down on it.

"My beautiful, beautiful Loki."

Grandmaster's hands were all over him again, his fingers twisted Loki's sore nipples and his hips bucked upwards. Loki took it as a sign to get going and he wildly chased after the orgasm he'd been so close to having before.

And while he was completely naked and chained and Grandmaster fully clothed, he wasn't feeling as humiliated as earlier. This position gave him some power, and he was determined to bring Grandmaster off like this, under his control. He was still a King after all. He clenched tightly around the cock inside of him, making Grandmaster groan loudly with bliss.

Grandmaster's hand was upon his cock again, stroking it quickly and Loki was there, so close, almost...

There was a swift knock on the door before it opened and someone walked in, but Loki was far too gone to be bothered; he needed just a little more...

"Loki?!"

He snapped his head to the side and his eyes grew huge as he saw Thor standing there.

"Thor!"

At that same moment, Grandmaster stroked his cock _just right_ and he came. The very thing he'd chased after for the latest hour or so and the pleasure had been torn away from him when he came with Thor's name on his lips.

Grandmaster gripped his hips and made him start to move again, reminding him that the man hadn't come yet and he still needed to make that happen. Loki gripped him tight and moved with purpose, trying to ignore his brother watching him doing so of pretty much his own free will.

"What is he doing here?" he asked Grandmaster.

"I sent for him," the man grinned. "I wanted him to watch us. Of course, I expected him to show up earlier but wow, the timing was priceless!"

His hands gripped Loki's ass cheeks and spread them wide while making the King lean forwards, giving Thor quite the view.

"Now tell me, Loki darling. Who is this man to you?"

"I told you before."

"I know you told me, but lies are so dull. The truth is far more exciting, I'm sure. So tell me, did he ever fuck you?"

"He's my brother," Thor stated possessively and Loki turned his head to glare at him.

" _Adopted_ ," he corrected with a sneer.

Grandmaster laughed.

"I was right! The truth is far, far more exciting. So delightful. I'd still watch the two of you though. Especially when adopted, as you say, no harm done."

Loki leaned down and kissed him only to make him shut up. Hearing that kind of talk about Thor – with Thor here and watching – wasn't making it easier for him to bring Grandmaster off. Luckily Thor said no more, he had seen the chains and the obediance disk on Loki and for once had enough brains to come to the right conclusion.

Grandmaster gave Loki a slap on one cheek as he broke the kiss.

"I want your mouth. Your pretty, lying mouth."

Loki watched him for a moment before swallowing the remains of his pride. He stood up on his knees, feeling the cock slip out of him and leaving him stretched wide open, and moved back down Grandmaster's body.

It was tricky to get into a good position without the use of his hands or arms, but he managed to. He was on his knees and bending over which gave Thor quite an eyeful, as Grandmaster probably had intended.

_'Let him watch,'_ he thought bitterly to himself as he took the cock into his mouth.

Grandmaster groaned in pleasure and gripped Loki's head in one hand to control the movements, his other hand holding the base of his cock to keep it steady for him. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Thor looking at Loki's glistening twitching hole in something between shock and awe, and laughed. Brothers or not, maybe he could have fun with both of his Asgardians soon enough.

Loki had a talented tongue and it didn't take too long before spurts of pre-come made its way down the King's throat. Loki hummed and pressed his tongue just so, and the world exploded behind Grandmaster's eyes.

He quickly pulled Loki off of him so he could come onto his face. Loki gasped in surprise and flinched when the first couple of spurts struck him, and the sight of him was one of the most beautiful things Grandmaster had seen in recent years.

"Fuck, yes, that was good. Absolutely perfect, like I'd imagined it from when I first set eyes on you. Definitely worth this little game of yours."

He dipped his cock inside that hot wet mouth again a few times until Loki had swallowed all of the come that had dripped down the shaft. He patted Loki's head and motioned for him to get off of the bed.

Thor approached, he looked at Grandmaster with wary eyes but said nothing as he unbound Loki's arms and removed the chain to let it drop to the floor.

Grandmaster stood up and tucked himself in with a smirk at the brothers. He said nothing though as he went to fetch a robe which he took his time to dress Loki in. He caressed Loki's body through the soft material despite the warning growl from the contender. Things could get very interesting indeed from here on out.

He gave the brothers permission to leave his rooms which they both were quick to do. A guard was waiting outside to escort them to their respective quarters.

Loki wiped his face on the sleeve of his expensive robe as soon as the door shut behind them. He glanced at Thor from the corner of his eye but the man was unusually quiet.

So the plan had failed. He needed to hatch a new one to get himself and Thor away from here, the sooner the better. The first thing that needed to be done was to get rid of their guard.

Thor got the same idea, because after giving Loki a heads up with a subtle nod, he lunged forward and knocked the guard out. Things were finally on the move, and the two of them should be able to escape in no time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave this alone so here's another chapter! Again, not true to Ragnarok as I didn't want to change the first part to fit.  
> warning for heavy dub-con dp threesome

"Well, this is just great, isn't it? Absolutely fantastic. You sure thought everything through, Thor."

"I haven't seen you for two days, I've worried about you and this is the first thing you tell me? Well, you didn't seem to have a better plan."

Thor glared at Loki before returning his gaze to his fisted hands, bound to the chair. Their attempt to escape had been effectively stopped with one simple click of a button, sending Thor and Loki both to the floor from the overwhelming painful intensity of the electric shocks through their nervous systems from their obediance disks.

The Grandmaster thought Thor was too valuable as a fighter to be killed which had been the only reason he hadn't been melted down at once for his rebellion, but instead of being returned to his room he'd been locked down in a cell, in the blasted chair.

As Loki had been dressed in some of Grandmaster's own luxurious robes, he'd not suffered from the electric shocks for too long, only enough for him to be subdued, to have a taste of what punishments that would await him if he tried anything again. Thor still gritted his teeth as he thought about the words that had spilled from his brother's mouth as the guards had hoisted him up to his feet.

_"He grabbed me, I couldn't fight him off, he was too strong. I didn't intend to escape."_

As much as he knew Loki's ways of saving his own skin, it still hurt that he placed all of the blame on Thor.

"My plan would have been working perfectly, if only you had won the tournament," Loki sneered, making Thor look up at him again. "And even though I thought we could actually escape Sakaar with these," he pointed angrily at the disk on his neck, " _you_ still had to mess that up by attempting to go to that green beast instead of the hangar. What were you even thinking?!"

" _I_ was thinking that we needed the Hulk to help us battle Hela!" Thor yelled angrily before he softened his tone. "You know it yourself, brother. She's too powerful for us both. And Bruce Banner is my friend and needs to come back home, not be stuck here for all eternity."

"The same beast who almost killed you in the arena? Yes, he's a strong fighter but he'd kill us both before we even got to Hela!"

"He can be reasoned with!" Thor insisted. "The arena was just the wrong place to try and have a discussion with him, is all."

Loki looked at him in silence for a time as he thought things over. It was irking to admit that Thor spoke of the most logical reasoning, that they needed to bring the foul creature back with them if they'd have any chance against their sister.

"And what about you?" Thor interrupted his thoughts when the silence had dragged on for too long. "The Grandmaster found you too valuable to execute as well, or did you still claim to be innocent?"

"Of course I'm valuable."

"In the bedchamber?" Thor himself didn't know if his tone was mocking or worried.

"Well, it's not like it's _entirely_ insufferable," Loki shrugged with a half-smile as he thought back on the last two days and the intensity of pleasures the man had given him. "Besides, having my own spacious room and freedom to move about wherever I like certainly is preferable to being tied to a chair in a small dark cell in these disgusting dungeons, while waiting to be sent off to fight to the death in the arena."

"Freedom to move about wherever you like, yet it takes you two days to come and see me?"

"I've had my hands full," Loki almost grinned at the way Thor's cheeks flushed red from the implication but maintained his schooled face. "The audience loves you far too much for him to make such drastic decisions. I knew you weren't going to be executed."

"But I didn't know if _you_ were!"

Thor looked at Loki's face, his large bright eyes, the mouth that had opened slightly, the eyebrows that furrowed just so. However the inital shock of finding out just how worried Thor had been for Loki quickly shifted to annoyance.

"I know how to keep myself alive, Thor. I've done it for years."

Loki looked away for a moment to collect himself. When Thor spoke next, his words were quiet, soft, seeking to bring back Loki's better mood, as he nodded towards the bracelet that Loki wore. The thing hindering Loki's magic so he couldn't conceal them during their attempt to flee.

"And your visit in here? Does that mean your magic is back, brother?"

Loki lifted his wrist to look at it. It was a relatively small black thing that had dug deep into his skin just like the obediance disk, and just as impossible to tear off.

"I have managed to bypass it enough for simpler uses, like this. I'm still working on getting it removed without having my arm chopped off." He lowered his arm and faced Thor again. "I will have words with the Grandmaster. A fighter like you should be treated better in order to give the audience what they want. I'll suggest to have you share rooms with the beast, and when that happens I'll come for you both so do try to get some sense knocked back into him."

Thor gave him a warm, heart-felt smile, "I appreciate it."

Loki smiled back, making Thor's heart ache for the brother he once had before everything went awry.

"Rest up, brother. You have a fight tonight. Don't get killed."

With that, he let his image fade away, leaving Thor all alone in the dark isolated cell.

 

***

 

The games had changed to better fit the audience's love for the Lord of Thunder. Instead of having him go through a tournament again, giving them too much at once, he'd been given his own special fight at the end of it. While the winner would rest before facing the Hulk, Thor was to entertain the crowd in the meantime by fighting five warriors at the same time.

And unlike the last game, Loki was no longer an honoured guest invited to sit on the couch. He was Grandmaster's property, dressed for the occassion in fine but flimsy robes as he sat upon the man's lap like a nice piece of decoration, leaning into him with his arm around the man's neck, occassionally feeding him grapes. It did not pass him by how similar it had been in Asgard only a few weeks ago, only with him the one being fed grapes.

This was his first time being outside his own or the Grandmaster' quarters and he'd expected the ones he'd used to socialize with to mock him for falling from being a free man to a slave, but – with the exception of Topaz, Grandmaster's right-hand hag – they all seemed to treat him with even more respect instead.

Maybe it had something to do with just how he'd been prettied up. Unlike the Grandmaster's other property, he wore the finest quality of clothing and Grandmaster himself had painted his nails dark blue as they'd lounged about in bed after a half day of creative sexual activities.

After a refreshing shower, Loki had been visited by servants who had painted his face in similar fashion to their ruler's tastes. He now sported a sparkly blue line from his lips to his chin like that of his lover's, as well as shimmering blue and magenta make-up and lines around his eyes.

His robe was a darker shade of blue, magenta and gold, at places the material was so thin that it didn't hide the view of body beneath – and definitely not hiding any of the love bites and hickeys that stood out so well against his pale skin. Hundreds of tiny jewels had been fastened to it, sparkling in the light, making him look the part of a lover of Grandmaster's status instead of anything else. Loki reckoned that within a few days time, he could even convince the man that Loki loved him, and have the obediance disk removed, perhaps even the bracelet. He could definitely keep himself interesting and alluring to not lose the Grandmaster's attention.

He could almost see himself staying in Sakaar, ruling it by the Grandmaster's side until he'd overthrown him and taken over Sakaar to himself, if only that one limited city surrounded by garbage didn't bore him so. Loki, King of All the Realm's Dumping Ground wasn't sounding as appealing as the Realm Eternal or Midgard, after all.

"Loki, my dear, what say you to another bet?" Grandmaster asked in the middle of the first round of fights.

Loki frowned, unlike last time he didn't have anything at all to him to bet with. Before he could comment on it, Grandmaster continued.

"The winner gets to decide how we do the hanky panky tonight."

"So when I win, I'll get to tie you down and have my wicked way with you?" Loki inquired with his most charming smile.

Getting to completely decide what to do with the Grandmaster instead of submitting to his every whim indeed sounded intriguing, but more importantly with the man securely tied down and knocked out it would leave Loki plenty of time to set himself and his brother free.

"Mmm, that sounds absolutely delightful. And if I win, you'll please me, no questions asked."

Loki laughed lightly and leaned in to nibble Grandmaster's earlobe.

"Am I not pleasing you already, love?" he asked with that purr of his that he knew got to the man every time.

"You are, you most certainly are," the man insisted. He closed his eyes and let out a moan as Loki gently suckled on his earlobe. "This is only to make the games more interesting. And you only have something to win."

Loki knew that there was something more to it, but he'd be a fool to decline. He let out a light breathy chuckle that tickled Grandmaster's ear.

"I'm in. What shall we be betting on? Who it is that will face your champion?"

"Indeed. Now, I'm thinking this man right there. He's going to win, and then get wonderfully destroyed by the Hulk. It'll be a thrill to watch."

Loki looked at the combatant. He was a huge dark creature, big and bulky with bulging muscles all over, and he demolished his rival with ease. He was certainly made for the arena.

Loki waited for another few rounds before one fighter caught his eye. It was a woman, tall and slim with beautiful turquise skin and so very quick on her feet. Her speed, agility and most of all cunning nature appealed to Loki, and she fought in ways similar to his own. She would die by the hands of the Hulk in the end, of course, but in the finals of the tournament she would most definitely find an intriguing way of defeating Grandmaster's chosen one. A glance at the leaderboard revealed her name to be Aarika.

"I choose her," he stated.

The games certainly got more interesting and by every round Aarika won, the higher hopes Loki had. She was magnificent, she wouldn't let him down.

Then all of a sudden, with only two more rounds left before the final, a trap suddenly and not very randomly appeared. There had been a few traps appearing before but this one had a too suspicious timing. Aarika got caught by surprise and before she could jump away, she had gotten her foot trapped, resulting in her leg getting chopped off. She screamed in pain and tried to roll away from an attack by her competitor but got her head smashed.

"Oh, that's a shame..." Loki expertedly hid his sour mood behind a playful pout. "I had hoped to see more of her, she was incredibly skilled."

"Yes, she certainly was. Indeed a shame, it would have been fun to see how she handled my fighter but that's how it is. One never knows when these random traps shows up. That's why they're random, after all."

Loki watched the largest parts of her remains get removed, leaving the rest with all the other pools of blood and smaller body parts as a constant reminder the fighters to give it their all.

This one trap seemed to have been anything but random though. He was pissed at his missed opportunity and needed to distract himself as to not give anything away. He popped a grape in his mouth and leaned down to give it to Grandmaster through a kiss.

The remaining rounds flew by in a blurred hurry after that and Grandmaster's fighter had won.

When Grandmaster announced Thor's long-awaited return to the arena, the noise from the audience was deafening. The Lord of Thunder was the only one to survive a battle with the Incredible Hulk and although he had lost, he was still a loved and favoured fighter, and his popularity almost rivalled that of the Hulk's.

A sting of unwanted jealousy shot through Loki. He wanted that love and adoration as well, but he certainly didn't want to become a gladiator for it; even if he could defeat every single fighter in the tournament, he knew he'd lose against the Hulk. It was better to keep his position in Grandmaster's bed for now.

Thor had been glorious, as always. The five large warrior beasts had set upon him and he had given quite an entertaining show before he killed them, knowing his showmanship would make it easier for Loki to go through with his schemes.

As Thor took in his fans' adoration and the arena got cleaned up for the final fight, Loki turned to the Grandmaster. He leaned down to whisper seductively into his lover's ears, wishing for his brother to become the Hulk's companion in order to give even more impressive shows from them both in the future. A slow lick along the shell of Grandmaster's ear seemed to seal the deal.

Easy.

 

***

 

Grandmaster had ordered a party to be held in one of his largest rooms. And Loki knew very well what kind of party it would be, after weeks of being in Sakaar. He'd joined a few of the man's gatherings although he'd never really participated in on any of the orgies, since it wasn't required. A kiss here and there with a beautiful man or a woman whenever Grandmaster had watched him, simply of keeping up the game of getting the Grandmaster's interest without giving him anything in return, not even a look at Loki's body.

And with the bet he'd lost, he had no doubt in his mind that this would be one he most certainly would have to join. To please Grandmaster, no questions asked, whatever that meant. He just hoped he wouldn't be required to get fucked by anyone else for the Grandmaster's viewing pleasure. Loki wanted to be his alone.

He moved towards the bar, intent of keeping out of any orgies unless Grandmaster specifically told him to. The tiny woman with the powerful punch was already there, of course, and he glanced curiously at her while sipping his martini, wondering idly where she originated from if she could take him down so easily.

She raised her bottle to him in a form of greeting before she devoured the contents, and he caught sight of the tattoo on her arm. He frowned, not quite believing what he'd just seen, but before he could take a better look she'd lowered her arm to grab a pack of more bottles and wander off to a more comfortable section.

She was a _valkyrie_...!

Suddenly the indignation of getting punched out by her didn't sting quite as bad. She was an elite warrior of Asgard, after all. Sworn to protect the throne. Perhaps with a little reminder of her oath, she would join the escape from Sakaar with him and Thor...and appearantly the big green beast, if Thor got his way.

He rubbed at the bracelet on his left wrist that dampened his magic, wanting to send word to Thor about his discovery but unable to do so until he could be alone. Because even in a room filled with people too busy taking pleasure out of each other or indulging in the refreshments, someone would surely notice how Loki had managed to bypass it.

The Grandmaster appeared at the center of the room, drawing all the attention to him as the charismatic host and dictator he was.

"Greetings, every-creature! Are you having a fun time? What am I saying, of course you are! I'm so happy to say that I have a very, _very_ special guest for you tonight! Everywhere I go I keep hearing about how you adore this man, this great fighter, second best only to my champion. I give you tonight's guest of honour... the Lord of Thunder!"

Loki's eyes widened as he spotted Thor, strapped to a softer type of chair that elevated until he was seen by everyone. Stripped naked, chest heaving, and those muscular arms fighting in vain to get out of the strengthened bonds around his wrists.

The crowd cheered and toasted to his honour before resuming what they'd done before. Grandmaster was led away by a couple of women and Thor growled menacingly at the ones who attempted to touch him.

Loki made his way over, careful to not bump into the Grandmaster, dancing party-goers or fornicating creatures.

"Loki! Is this your doing?"

"Stop blaming me for every single discomfort in your life, Thor," Loki rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. "I don't want you here anymore than you do. But since you are..."

He stopped himself to glare at a female alien who tried to get close to Thor, and she scurried away. Pleased with their relative privacy, Loki leaned in closer and continued.

"It might be interesting for you to know that we have a valkyrie here."

Thor's eyes grew almost comically wide.

"A valkyrie! Didn't they all perish long ago?"

"That's what we were told. Then again, we were told a lot of things that weren't true." Before Thor could interrupt him with an angry remark, Loki held up his hands in an apology for the slight to Odin. A very insincere apology, but nevertheless it calmed Thor. "I will try to win her favour. And you--"

He was interrupted by a couple of hands placed on his shoulders. He didn't even bother to turn around, he knew those hands all too well.

"My dear Loki, having a chat with your brother, I see," Grandmaster smiled and leaned in to kiss Loki's cheek. "What ever is so important to be discussed right here and now instead of enjoying yourselves with food, drinks and bodies aplenty?"

Loki laughed and leaned back into Grandmaster's embrace.

"That was just the thing I was telling Thor. He seemed a bit reluctant to relax, I merely told him no one was going to eat him. Unless he wanted them to."

"Exactly. Tonight is all about letting go and having fun. You certainly look like you need it. Girls!"

A couple of barely dressed women made their way to Thor and immediately started to caress him, rubbing his pecs, stomach and thighs to ease him into the mood. One of them poured generous amounts of lubrication over Thor's crotch and began to stroke his dick, making it swell and harden.

Thor turned his head aside and looked at Loki who discreetly mouthed "relax" with Grandmaster kissing the back of his neck. The look on Loki's face urged him to play along and Thor had to trust his judgement. He looked at the women that flocked around him and took a deep breath. He'd been in plenty of orgies before in his wild youth, this one should be no different, even though he was strapped down against his will.

"Would you look at that? Now _that_ is truly impressive." Grandmaster took a step forward, pressing Loki up against the side of Thor's chair, as he watched Thor's dick with interest. "Is everyone on Assburg as beautiful and seductive like the pair of you?"

Loki smiled as he looked over his shoulder at him.

"They most certainly are. I'd love for you to visit and see for yourself. They would adore your parties."

"Would they now?" Grandmaster grinned as he stroked his hands along the sides of Loki's body. The thin flimsy robe had lifted up for him to touch his skin. "Then I most definitely will consider the dangers of leaving Sakaar."

"Dangers?" Thor couldn't help but to ask while a gentle hand fondled his balls.

"Why yes, sure we have plenty of gateways to other parts of the universe but surely you haven't missed the amount of debris constantly falling out of them? One hit – " Grandmaster made a exploding sound complete with hand gestures, " – and all fun is gone. Probably even for an Elder like me."

He reached out to rub Thor's length for a couple of minutes, coating his hand with the lube as he marveled at it, the girth and the heavy weight of it, then brought his hand back to rub himself.

"Loki sweetums, I'm going in."

Loki gasped and bit his lip as the Grandmaster suddenly pushed into him. He was prepared from earlier, wet and stretched open, but the unexpected entry still knocked the breath out of him. Grandmaster removed the luxurious robe from Loki and threw it aside to let his hands roam freely over his body as he set a quick pace.

"Heavens, this feels wonderful," Grandmaster moaned and pushed Loki down over the armrest to lean against Thor's large frame. "Look at the two of you. So delicious together. Now where was I? Oh, the gateways. Many have tried to escape from Sakaar throughout the millennias but most of them went up in flames instead. So if you still have any more plans to escape, my dearest Lord of Thunder, you better give up those plans. Isn't it better to be alive and enjoy the pleasures of life? Fighting and fucking, it must be paradise for any warrior like yourself."

"Of course it is," Loki moaned wantonly when he thought Thor had been silent for too long. "He's just been too stubborn to realise it."

At Thor's continued silence, Loki bit down on his chest. Thor hissed but gave the Grandmaster a forced smile and an affirmative response. The women kept stroking him, making a few drops of pre-come drip down his length.

Grandmaster pulled out and playfully smacked Loki's ass as he motioned for him to move to the front of the chair.

"Get up."

Loki looked confused for a moment before he realised what the man meant. The women had left Thor to give Loki space. He looked back at Grandmaster to ask if he was serious but one look at his face told him this was not the time or place to cause the wrong kind of scene. He'd already tried to bail out from paying his debt once, it would do him no good to make it a habit.

He discreetly took a deep breath and moved to straddle Thor. The chair was wide enough for him to place his knees on either side of Thor's thighs, and the material soft enough for him to remain comfortable. Grandmaster adjusted him to sit on Thor's lap, with Thor's legs spread enough for Grandmaster to stand inbetween them.

The chair was elevated to just the right height for the Grandmaster to get inside Loki again, and he set off in the same quick pace as before.

Loki let out a noise unlike any Thor had ever heard before; annoyance at being fucked over Thor, embarrassment of having a room filled with people watching him be so, but also pleasure of what was being done to him.

Thor couldn't help but to watch that handsome face in awe, eyes tightly shut, cheeks flushed red, perspiration on his forehead to rival the shimmering make-up. A glance down showed how hard Loki had become, his pre-come just about to drip down onto Thor.

Thor's neglected cock suddenly craved attention and he thrust upward in hopes of getting some kind of friction but only met empty air. Loki felt his movements and opened his eyes to look at him with a hint of disappointment.

Loki lifted his hands and placed them on Thor's shoulders as he held on for dear life as Grandmaster fucked him for all to see. He pressed his forehead against Thor's and closed his eyes again as he panted harshly as he was taken over with pleasure.

He hated the situation, but the Grandmaster knew his body all too well by now – even better than Loki himself ever did – and did everything that made Loki react as he wanted.

Thor's pupils dilated as he breathed in every gasp and moan his brother made, his breaths warm huffs against his lips. He found himself longing to touch him, to hold on to him as tightly as Loki did, to be his steady rock in whatever madness the Grandmaster put him through, but his wrists were firmly bound to the chair.

Loki suddenly let out a high-pitched keen and Thor felt warm liquid shoot out over his stomach and dick. He glanced down at the white substance while Loki was lost in his high. The Grandmaster kept fucking him for another few minutes before he spent himself inside Loki.

Loki groaned and buried his face in Thor's neck as he settled himself into a more comfortable position on Thor's lap to catch his breath, completely ignoring the semen that leaked out of him. Some of their audience applauded the performance.

Grandmaster chuckled as he stood to the side again to get a better view of his Asgardians.

"You see, Lord of Thunder. This is what life comes down to, in the end. All the pleasures that makes life worthwhile. Your brother knows it, and I hope you'll come to that realisation as well. Loki doll, give him a hand."

Loki glanced at Grandmaster while his right hand slowly, hesitantly, trailed down Thor's body to wrap around his cock and stroked it in a lazy motion. He mouthed at Thor's face and lips, no actual kisses but merely giving the impression of such to please Grandmaster.

"Would you look at this, my friends," the man called out. "The Lord of Thunder and his brother, the King of Asgard, exclusively for our viewing pleasure! He's really earned this, hasn't he? It was quite a spectacular show he gave us in the arena. And only the best for the best. And that would be, well, his brother."

Thor closed his eyes as if it could help to shut out Grandmaster's never-ending speech. Loki stroked him slowly, almost teasingly so, while caressing Thor's face with his lips in an erotic display for their audience. Loki's lips soon found their way to his ear and he whispered so low that Thor almost couldn't hear.

"He's agreed to let you stay in Hulk's quarters, but I always suspected he wouldn't do it for free. Just play along nicely so that he won't change his mind. The more into it you seem, the more he likes what we're doing for him, the less restrictions we will have. I'll come and get you within a few nights' time, when all is clear. Just don't make me regret bringing the beast along."

Thor mirrored him, making it seem he was kissing Loki's cheek and ear while whispering.

"I'll make sure Bruce is behaving."

Loki moved back to mouth over Thor's, their lips playing catch instead of locking together. Thor chanced a glance at Grandmaster – whom was _still_ talking – before sticking his tongue out to lick along Loki's upper lip. Loki gasped and watched him with wide eyes as Thor teased Loki's tongue to come out and play.

Thor licked into Loki's mouth while Loki tried to hold his distance, but eventually Thor leaned forward and locked their lips. Loki didn't respond so much to the kiss at first, making Thor wonder if he'd overstepped his boundaries and was about to pull back, then Loki gave in and kissed him back. His right hand was still stroking Thor's cock while his left teased a nipple.

Loki broke the kiss to get some air but still kept mouthing at Thor's skin. His make-up had smudged, leaving blue marks on Thor's lips. Loki looked at Grandmaster who motioned for him to proceed to the next level.

Grandmaster's words from before where echoing in his head as he worked up the courage to go through with it.

_"If I win, you'll please me, no questions asked."_

"Are you ready?" Loki whispered in Thor's ear.

Thor wanted to play dumb but he knew too well what was coming up.

"I felt you watching me," Loki moaned then. "In Grandmaster's room. You could have looked away, but you kept your eyes on me."

"Had to make sure you were alright."

"So noble," Loki smiled.

Thor felt the back of his chair recline, making him almost lie down. Loki moved up onto his knees and over Thor's waist to get in position. He shifted his hold on Thor's cock so that he had his arm behind him instead of in front, to better guide it right. He kept his gaze steady on the Grandmaster as he sunk down on it, groaning at the thickness of the head as he pushed down on it.

Thor threw his head back and thrust his hips upwards, the wet tight heat too much for him to resist after so long without it. Loki let out a surprised breath of air at the sudden intrusion but allowed Thor to continue.

Thor started fucking into the wet hole, he didn't want to think of it being his brother, it was better to just close his eyes and envision somebody else. But the sounds coming from Loki as he fully impaled himself were too much to ignore. Thor simply had to watch. Loki had thrown his head back, his mouth open wide as he got fucked by Thor's massive cock.

Thor couldn't slow down. He couldn't close his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to take a hold of the nape of Loki's neck and bring him down to a kiss, but the frustration of being unable to made him thrust harder into Loki, making him bounce on him.

"Aren't they spectacular?" he heard Grandmaster say to whoever were nearby. "My most prized property."

A small jolt of electricity went through Thor, not enough to hurt, just enough to make Loki feel it inside of him. He keened and leaned down to capture Thor's mouth with his. Grandmaster chuckled and turned off Thor's obediance disk as he moved to stand in front of the chair to get an eyeful of where the brothers connected.

He reached out to fondle Thor's balls, to stroke whatever inch of Thor that didn't quite manage to get inside of Loki in this position, to finger around Loki's sensitive hole as Thor pounded into it. One of the women from earlier came forth with a bottle of lube which she poured onto them, making Thor slide easier. Grandmaster's fingers were covered with it as he began to ease one into Loki, to stroke Thor's cock inside of him.

Thor had an enormous girth and Loki was stretched wider than ever before, but Grandmaster was intent on stretching him farther. A moment later he'd managed to get another finger inside of Loki, making the god groan in protest at the sensation.

A third finger had him looking anxiously over his shoulder at Grandmaster who spoke to him calmingly to soothe him, one hand stroking softly over Loki's hips while the other tried to get a fourth finger in.

Thor tried to distract Loki with kisses. He fisted his hands in annoyance over their uselessness, wanting nothing more than to run his fingers through Loki's hair, but his mouth on Loki's would have to do.

Grandmaster stretched Loki for a generous amount of time while also stroking Thor's length. Then the fingers moved upwards to hold Loki open for something else. Loki shut his eyes tight and held his breath as he waited for what was to come. Thor halted his movements to make it easier on his brother.

Grandmaster's cock, narrow and lean, especially compared to Thor's, pressed up inside of him. A couple of gentle shallow thrusts to get Loki used to the feeling, before jabbing deeper, until he was as deep as he could go.

Thor spoke softly to Loki, trying to coax him into breathing again, and the Grandmaster caressed the sides of his body softly. Loki took his time to get used to feeling both of them inside of him, then he nodded, letting them know they could proceed.

Thor thrust slowly under him, his cock stroking against Grandmaster's, making him move in unison.

Loki's hands gripped tightly onto Thor's biceps, enough to bruise them, his knuckles turned white from the force, but Thor didn't complain. Loki looked down at Thor, eyes widened with pain and awe alike, and Thor tried to reach up to continue their kissing but not quite reaching.

Grandmaster started to speed up, which in turn coaxed Thor to do the same. Loki probably didn't even notice the way he kept moaning loudly as he began to bounce on their dicks. His cock was rock hard again, and that put Thor at ease, to know that despite how little Loki wanted this that he still found pleasure in what they did to him.

Grandmaster kissed and caressed Loki's back, his neck, turning Loki's head to kiss his mouth and Thor could only watch with a slight sense of jealousy. A sharp jab from the thunderer made Loki mewl and lean back down to kiss Thor.

Only Grandmaster leaned down with him, plastering himself against Loki's back as he watched the brothers kiss. One hand kept caressing Loki, but the other made its way down to Thor, to fondle his muscular arms and squeeze his chest as if it were a woman's tit.

As Loki moved slightly aside to breathe, Grandmaster leaned down over Loki's shoulder and Thor accepted the kiss. It was an absurd feeling, Thor thought, to kiss the man as they both fucked into Loki, who occasionally gathered enough energy to lick at their connected mouths in some sort of attempt of a three-way kiss.

Thor had lost count of the time. He knew he had an incredible stamina and could last for hours, but for Loki's sake he tried to keep it as quick as possible, and he could only hope that the Grandmaster felt the same.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Loki breathlessly whispered the words before releasing again all over Thor with a whimper.

The sound was silent, completely honest and unguarded, proving how fucked out Loki was. It was beautiful and drove Thor rapidly towards the edge.

"Loki...!" he ground out as he pushed into him forcefully one last time, emptying himself inside of his brother.

He felt Grandmaster's dick rub against him, his balls slapping against Thor's, as the man continued to fuck Loki whom laid limply over Thor, too exhausted to move. Thor hated how wonderful it felt to have his dick rubbed like that even as the last spurts of semen had already shot out of him.

Grandmaster kissed Thor again, his hands insistently stroking both of his Asgardians as he increased his speed. Thor wanted to slip out, to make it easier on Loki and to keep from getting hard again from the constant rubbing, but he was locked inside Loki like this, and they were both left to Grandmaster's mercy. And despite his wishes, he felt himself grow hard again.

Only Loki's gasps and moans and wordless hisses in Thor's ear let him know that Loki was still conscious.

Thor began thrusting anew, chasing his second climax frantically in hopes of getting it over with quickly. Grandmaster chuckled and moved to bite and kiss on Loki's shoulder as he and Thor fucked him insistently.

“He's so eager to finally have you,” Grandmaster moaned into Loki's ear. “Does that cock feel as good as I imagine it does?”

Loki couldn't reply even if he wanted to, he was too busy trying to breathe. His head was spinning, his body was hyper-sensitive on overload, and when he came again he almost blacked out.

Then finally, after what felt like an eternity, Thor came again, bringing Grandmaster with him. The warm substance covered Thor's dick before the rest mingled with Thor's and Grandmaster's earlier loads, deep inside Loki's slightly shaking body.

Grandmaster kissed Loki's sweaty back affectionately as he lingered inside of him.

"This was fantastic. Wasn't it, Loki love? The three of us connected like this. If we could stay like this forever we definitely should."

"Y-yeah," Loki breathed heavily before he tried to raise his head but gave up and remained slumped.

Thor kissed his cheek in comfort.

"You're so breath-taking, especially like this.We should do this again sometime. Maybe start a tradition of celebrating like this after every one of your victories, Thunder."

Thor wanted to say no. He wanted to kill the man and grab Loki and leave. But he managed to put his feelings aside and gave the man a tired smile.

"That would be something to look forward to," he said, and felt Loki clench hard around him at those words.

"Splendid, we have an arrangement then. Now, I am going to remove myself. Are you ready, Loki?"

Loki made a noise of affirmation, and Grandmaster slowly and gently pulled out. Loki groaned and clenched hard around Thor as his sphincter ached from having been stretched so wide. Thor's lips thinned into a narrow line and he let a huff out through his nose as he tried to not thrust up into that tight moist heat and failed.

"You keep that tight grip on me, brother, and I risk getting hard yet again," he warned silently into Loki's ear.

Only to let out a deep moan as Loki clenched harder in three repeated successions as if to taunt him for his lack of self-control. The sharp jab of Thor's hips wasn't Thor's fault, he could swear by it, but it was enough to make Loki groan and slowly raise himself.

Inch by inch was slowly pulled out of him. He held on tightly to not let it all slip out at once, knowing that Grandmaster was watching and enjoying seeing that thick cock revealed again in that slow pace.

Finally, it was all out. Loki bit his lip as he ached at the sudden emptiness. He and Thor both panted heavily as they waited for the Grandmaster to be done with them and let Loki get off of Thor... if Loki could even manage to stand on his feet at this point, that is.

Grandmaster's hands were on his cheeks, spreading them for a moment, and Loki knew what he expected. As Grandmaster stood back, Loki let all the spunk pour out of him in an impressive display. Streams flooded down his thighs but most of it gushed out straight onto Thor's crotch. Loki hoped he wouldn't have to lick it all up, as he did for the Grandmaster in private.

Their audience cheered and applauded, but it was all nothing but a background noise for Loki. He was too tired to give a damn about any of them anymore.

Grandmaster helped him down and he leaned against the man while waiting for his legs to stop shaking. A man handed Loki's discarded robe to Grandmaster, who gently put it over Loki's shoulders as he kissed him and told him how amazing Loki was, how pleased Grandmaster was with him, how everyone had loved to watch the three of them make love.

Loki turned his head to look at Thor, but he was gone.

"Your brother is on his way to Hulk's room, like you wanted," Grandmaster said as he helped Loki towards the nearest couch, which Loki gratefully reclined on as he was too sore at the moment to stand or sit. "I'll have someone bring you a drink, darling. You just relax."

With a gentle kiss and a tender affectionate stroke of Loki's cheek, almost loving in its nature, Grandmaster left to rejoin his party.

Loki got his drink and sipped it as he waited for his body to rest enough for him to go to his own rooms. He'd give himself two days to recover and for Thor to talk some sense into the beast. If Loki could, he'd try and talk to the valkyrie, otherwise they'd have to leave without her. He was _not_ going to risk being on Sakaar when Thor was having his next fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it, hate it? Comment and let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr, xyanide-fics.tumblr.com


End file.
